For He
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Kenapa semua kekurangan ada pada dirinya? Kenapa Dia memiliki segalanya? Dan, kenapa aku jatuh cinta pada Dia? Aku korban pesonanya, dan aku ikut menjadi wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Dia memang tampan, juga sexy. Aku bahkan sampai rela melakukan apapun demi dia. Stupid! Semua kulakukan untuk Dia./Special for Saku-Cent/Pairing Sakura X ...(?) (Secret) :P/Typos/Mainstream theme.


**For He**

Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : Sakura X ...? **(Secret).** Rated : T+. Genre : Drama  & Romance. Warning! : Don't like? DON'T READ! OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream theme & Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

 **Special for Sakura-Centric..**

 **Enjoy It!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BRAKKK!**

 **BUKHH!**

"Awww!"

Seorang pemuda bergaya rambut menyerupai mangkuk terbalik tampak terpental dari dalam kelas. Dia terduduk di lantai sambil mengaduh dan memegangi pinggangnya yang terasa nyeri seketika.

"Ggrhhh...!" Si pelaku menampakan diri di depan pintu. Berdiri di sana sambil menggesek tinju ke telapak tangan kirinya, hingga menimbulkan suara gesekan yang terdengar menggelitik di telinga. "Kau...!" Suaranya terdengar berat dan tajam. Tak hanya itu, kedua matanya nampak berapi-api.

"Ss-ssakura-chan.." Rock Lee— nama dari lelaki beralis tebal itu. Ia mengesot mundur dengan wajah pucat pasih dan mata berair. Di pipi bagian sebelah kanannya terlihat ada bekas telapak tangan yang melekat di sana. Warnanya merah. Sepertinya dia habis di tampar.

Sakura berdiri diantara kedua kaki Lee yang terlunjur. "Sudah kubilang bukan!" Ia merunduk lalu mencekal kerah seragam _Konoha Senior High School_ yang membungkus tubuh kurus Lee, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU!" Teriaknya dengan rasa kesal yang ketara. "AKU INGIN BERUBAH! INGIN BERUBAH! JADI BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU AGAR AKU TIDAK MENGAMUK LAGI!"

Bibir Lee bergetar. Benar-benar tak terkira olehnya akan seperti ini kejadiannya karena ia telah berani mengusik gadis pemarah itu. Memang beberapa hari lalu gadis itu sudah memperingati dirinya untuk tak mengganggunya, terutama menyatakan cinta. Tapi ia tak mendengarnya, dan malah menjadi-jadi mengganggu sang pujaan hati. Alhasil, lihatlah sekarang. Sakura benar-benar terlihat marah.

Semua pasang mata menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Ini memang sudah biasa terjadi. Sakura Haruno yang merupakan gadis galak dan pemarah di _KSHS_ kerap mengamuk karena alasan tertentu. Terutama bila dia diganggu. Dan, apalagi kalau pengganggu tersebut seorang laki-laki. Percayalah! Dia bisa lepas kendali.

Ino memegang bahu Sakura "Ss-sudahlah, bagaimana kalau nanti _Dia_ melihatmu.." Gadis blonde itu mengingatkan. Berharap agar Sakura luluh dengan mengatakan _Dia_ — seseorang yang gadis itu sukai. Karena pada dasarnya, Sakura berusaha keras merubah jati dirinya untuk _Dia_ _._ Pemuda tampan namun dingin dan angkuh.

"Kau ingin terlihat seperti wanita di mata _Dia_ 'kan?" Cengkraman Sakura mengendur. "Untuk itu berhentilah. Fikirkan _Dia_ bila kau ingin menghabisi Lee." Dan akhirnya, cengkraman terhadap kerah seragam Lee lepas sepenuhnya.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang terngah. Ini salah! Tak seharusnya ia melalukan tindakan ini lagi. Tapi bagaimana bisa bersabar jika sedang konsentrasi belajar malah diganggu. Dan lagi, gangguan itu bukanlah gangguan yang bermutu. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Lee menyatakan cinta, dan Sakura sangat muak dengan pernyataan tersebut. Berulang kali menyatakan cinta, berulang kali pula ditolak. Alih-alih menyerah, Lee malah semakin bersemangat mengincar dirinya.

Sakura memejamkan mata untuk sejenak. "Mulai detik ini berhentilah menggangguku!" Lee tersentak mendengarnya. Ini jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada ditolak. "Aku ingin berubah! Kumohon mengertilah." Tidak ada orang yang tahu kenapa gadis itu ingin berubah, selain Ino Yamanaka yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil.

Lee menundukan kepala, lalu menggigit bibir. Ini sangat menyakitkan. "B-baiklah. Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan.." Ucapnya antara ingin dan tak ingin. Berat rasanya hidup tanpa menyatakan cinta kepada Sakura. Ia mencintai gadis merah muda itu dengan hati tulus. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tak sedikitpun gadis tomboy namun manis itu memberi respons kepada perasaanya. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Namun, dibalik itu semua. Perubahan Sakura dikarenakam satu alasan. Dia rela menjalani hal sulit tersebut berdasarkan cinta. Yahh.. cinta. Pemuda itu berhasil menggoyahkam hatinya. Tapi sepertinya Sakura mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Lee. Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pria itu memiliki selera yang tinggi dalam memilih wanita. Sakura tak termasuk criteria wanita pilihannya.

"Sakura!" Ino menegur sang sahabat dengan nada resah.

Sakura tampak kesal. "Apa lagi In—" Kontan, kalimatnya terhenti begitu mulutnya terkatup rapat. Bagaimana tidak. Di sana, dibelakang perkumpulan para siswa terlihat _Dia_ sedang berdiri tenang sambil menatapnya dengan raut tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin 'kah _Dia_ menyaksikan semuanya. Perlakuannya terhadap Lee tadi benar-benar kejam.

Ino hendak menggapai pergelangan Sakura, namun belum sempat menyentuhnya gadis itu langsung angkat kaki. Dia pergi dan menghiraukan panggilan Ino. Menganggapnya seperti angin berlalu. Ia malu karena telah bersikap kasar di depan _Dia,_ dan pastinya _Dia_ telah menyaksikan semuanya secara langsung.

Ino menghembuskan nafas lalu menatap ke arah _Dia_ —yang Sakura sukai. Yang Sakura cintai. "Lagi-lagi _Dia_ melihat Sakura marah. Padahal ini bukan salah Sakura. _Dia_ salah paham." Ia menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana bisa disaat yang bersamaan Sakura mengamuk, _Dia_ ada pula dan menyaksikanya. Kasihan sahabatnya itu. Baru jatuh cinta langsung banyak berkorban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BLAMM!**

Usai membanting pintu tiolet Sakura berdiri di depan wastafel sambil menatap bayangan dirinya melalui pantulan cermin. Wajah itu terlihat suram, hijau pada warna bola matanya tak secerah dulu. Kini terlihat redup. Raut ceria yang dulu biasa diumbar dan dipamerkan pada muka umum kini tidak ada lagi. Hanya raut sedih yang sering terlihat.

 _Dia_ telah membuat Sakara berubah, dari gadis ceria dan penuh semangat menjadi gadis pendiam, suka menyendiri dan lebih sering terlihat sedih. Pemuda sialan itu berhasil merubah kehidupannya.

"Jangan bermimpi _Dia_ sudi melirikmu.." Suara sombong itu memasuki indra pendengaran Sakura, membuatnya lekas mengalihkan atensi. "Wanita sepertimu bukan tipenya. Kau harus sadar diri akan hal itu." Tangan Sakura terkepal— membentuk tinju. Gadis itu. Wanita merah sialan yang memiliki warna mata merah pekat, ia sangat membenci si kacamata itu.

Karin orang ketiga yang menghalangi usaha Sakura untuk mendapatkan _Dia._

Sebelah sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas. "Seharusnya kau tak percaya diri seperti ini.." Karin terlihat tak suka mendengar perkataan remeh darinya. "Aku tak yakin kau wanita tipe _Dia_." Kali ini dia terlihat marah. "Karena yang aku tahu _Dia_ menyukai wanita seperti Mei-Senpai atau Samui-Senpai, bukan wanita sepertimu." Kata-katanya berhasil memancing amarah Karin. "Hehh! Kau hanyalah bocah ingusan. Tidak lebih dari itu."

Karin mencekal tangan kiri Sakura dengan cengkraman erat. "Jaga cara bicaramu!" Ia mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Sakura tampak acuh. Apa yang ditakutkan dari gadis seperti Karin? Mereka hanyalah sesama kaum hawa yang menginginkan pria yang sama. Satu pria yang menjadi incaran dari para kaum hawa. Pria yang begitu sulit ditaklukan.

"Ahh!" Karin terkaget begitu Sakura menyentak tangan dari cengkaramannya. "Berani sekali kau menantangku!" Matanya melotot.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Sakura menuding wajah Karin dengan telunjuk. "Jangan fikir aku gadis lemah yang sama seperti dulu. Gadis yang sering kau bully bersama teman-temanmu itu.." Karin menggeram. Lancang sekali gadis ini. "Kali ini aku tidak tinggal diam. Terutama demi _Dia._ "

Karin menepis tangan Sakura dari depan wajahnya. "Aku terima tantanganmu." Menatapnya tajam, kemudian meninggalkannya dan berlalu keluar dengan wajah sombong seperti biasa.

Nafas Sakura berembus. Ia merasa lelah sekali. Urusan dengan Lee belum selesai, sekarang masalahnya makin bertambah. Memang berat melaluinya, tapi inilah yang namanya cinta. Rela melakukan dan mengorbankan apapun demi cinta. Ia mau melalukan ini semua karena _Dia_ yang ia cintai. Untuk _Dia_ seorang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lusa acara di sekolahan akan diselenggarakan, jadi mulailah beraiap-siap dari sekarang.." Ino menumpahkan mayones di atas potongan belahan sandwich secukupnya, kemudian melahapnya setelah itu. "Umhh~ Selalu lezat." Ia berjengit merasakan nikmat terhadap lidahnya. Sandwich memang selalu lezat.

Sakura tak mengubris, hanya menatap Ino sesaat setelah itu kembali memainkan sedotan dengan raut wajah tak bersemangat.

"Aku sudah ada gaun untuk pesta nanti.." Shion berujar girang.

Ino tersenyum cerah. "Bukan kau saja, aku juga sudah punya.." Mata Sakura berputar malas mendengarnya. Selalu, selalu dan selalu mengungkit masalah gaun untuk pesta. Seperti tidak ada topik lain saja yang bisa dibicarakan selain fashion wanita. Itu membosankan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?" Gadis itu melirik ke samping, tepat ke arah Shion.

"Apa kau sudah menentukan gaun untuk pesta nanti?" Kali ini Tenten yang bertanya disela menyedot juice pesanannya. Ia merasa haus setelah menyantap Hot Dog.

Sakura menyanggah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya malas-malasan, membuat Ino berdecak mendengarnya. Gadis pink itu selalu bermalas-malasan bila sudah membicarakan tentang fashion. Ia terkadang dibuat bertanya, sebenarnya dia itu wanita atau pria?

" _Forehead_ , apa kau pergi ke pesta nanti akan mengenakan celana jeans ketat dan jaket kulit, lalu bibirmu bewarna hitam dan rambutmu dikuncir tinggi dengan poni bergaya _skipe_. Begitu 'kah maumu?" Sakura mendengus, sedangkan Tenten dan Shion hanya mampu menahan tawa. Lucu sekali paparan panjang lebar Ino barusan. Dia terlalu menganggap Sakura gadis tomboy pecinta punk. Itu tak benar. Sakura memang tomboy, tapi bukan berarti dia gadis jalanan yang hidupnya serampangan. Dia putri dari orang kaya. Didikannya tidak sembarangan.

"Hah! Ino. Kau berlebihan." Ino mencibir pelan. Selalu saja begini. Kalau dinasehati Sakura akan sewot dan malah mengatainya suka berlebihan. Dasar gadis aneh. "Jangan menyusahkan otakmu dengan memikirkan diriku. Kau tenang saja, semua sudah kuatur sesusai rencanaku sendiri.." Kini giliran Ino memutar mata dengan malas. Ia tak yakin untuk hal itu. Tahu-tahu nanti Sakura datang ke pesta dengan penampilan preman . Itu memalukan.

Ino membuang nafas. "Terserah kau sajalah, _Forehead_." Begitu meluruskan pandangan, ia langsung dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok _Dia._ Bagaimana reaksi Sakura ya? "Psst!" Sakura meliriknya dari atas. Melihat Tenten dan Shion lebih dulu, lalu ia mengisyaratkan Sakura dengan lirikan mata saat kedua temannya terlihat sibuk dengan ponsel di tangan.

Sontak, kepala Sakura berpaling dengan cepat untuk melihat ke arah belakang. Apa yang ia dapati di meja seberang setelah itu? _Dia_ ada di sana, sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya. Sakura menjadi salah tingkah seketika. Sial! _Dia_ tampan sekali. Dan juga..

..keren.

Ino tersenyum jahil. "Ahh! sejak kapan ya _Dia_ ada di sini?" Dan tingkah yang Sakura perankan membuat tawanya lepas. Hal yang paling terlucu bagi Ino adalah ketika melihat Sakura salah tingkah dengan wajah bersemu. Fikiran yang terlintas dalam benaknya terngiang detik itu juga, _ternyata gadis tomboy dan galak bisa juga jatuh cinta._

 _'Siall! Tampan dan sexy.'_ Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. Pemuda itu terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan. _Dia_ juga sexy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey Sakura! Aku jadi ingin melihat gaunmu. Seperti apa bentuknya? Apakah lebih indah dari gaunku.." Ino mengepresikan wajah bertanya seraya mengikuti langkah Sakura disebelahnya. "Aku sihh tidak yakin, soalnya 'kan..." Ia meringis, tak berani menuntaskan kalimatnya. Takut Sakura marah.

Sakura memutar matanya dengan bosan. Lagi-lagi tentang _Fashion._ Menyebalkan! "Kau ini kepo sekali sih.." Dan benar saja perkiraan Ino. Belum apa-apa Sakura sudah marah begini. Emosional sekali jadi gadis. "Nanti juga kau melihatnya, jadi sabar saja menunggu sampai menjelang besok malam tiba." Ino tertawa kaku. "Ghh! Berisik sekali."

Wajah cantik gadis Yamanaka itu cemberut. "Bisa tidak sihh jangan marah-marah, kau membuat anak kecil yang melihat kita jadi takut." Sakura melihat ke samping. Seketika ia tercenung saat mendapati seorang bocah cilik tampak ketakutan setelah sempat melihatnya ngomel. Ia mendengus frustasi! Apa sebegitu galak dan seram ekspresi wajahnya ketika sedang marah? Sampai-sampai anak kecil yang melihatnya jadi ketakutan seperti itu.

"Tuhkan, makanya jangan suka marah-marah.." Sakura menghela nafas lelah. lagi-lagi Ino menceramahinya. "Kalau sering marah-marah, bagaimana _Dia_ bisa memandangmu sebagai wanita feminim." Benar juga yang dikatakan Ino. Ia ingin berubah layaknya wanita sungguhan demi _Dia._ Tapi kalau seperti ini terus, bagaimana _Dia_ bisa melihat dirinya benar-benar seorang wanita.

Sial! Siswa baru itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Sakura dilanda dilema..

"Tapi Sakura. Kalau suka, kufikir _Dia_ mau menerima dirimu apa adanya.." Aqumarine kepucatan milik Ino melirik Sakura yang tampak kesal. "Kau tahu bukan, cinta itu buta dan tak peduli apa saja kekurangan dari lawan perasaannya." Ia menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. Berfikir sejak kapan ia jadi pandai mungucapkan kata-kata semanis ini. Ahh! Sudahlah! Lupakan!

"Kau salah, _Pig_." Gadis itu tak menatap Ino. Ia berbicara dengan pandangan lurus. "Justru karena mencintai kita jadi ingin merubah diri sendiri menjadi diri orang lain.." Ino menganguk walau tak begitu paham dengan maksud Sakura. "Cinta itu tidak buta. Cinta bisa melihat segala kekurangan dalam diri— sendiri, karena itu cinta bisa merubah segalanya." Benar juga kata Sakura. Kini Ino mulai mengerti. "Aku mencintai _Dia_ sejak berminggu-minggu lalu, dan aku ingin merubah jati diriku untuk _Dia._ "

Ino tertawa pelan. Ternyata Sakura hebat juga dalam mengucapkan kata-kata manis. "Yahh.. kau benar, _Forehead_." Sakura turut tersenyum. "Tuntutlah apa yang kurang dari pasanganmu, jangan menerima dia apa adanya." Imbuhnya lagi kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Cinta memang gila...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika lewat di depan pintu kamar, niat Sasori yang hendak turun ke bawah urung seketika. Pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka lebar, hingga jelas memperlihatkan aktifitas sorang gadis di dalam sana. Dia tampak sibuk berdandan. Entah untuk apa. Mengingat malam ini tidak ada acara, dan perayaan pesta di sekolah besok baru diselenggarakan. Dan juga, kerasukan setan apa dia hingga mau menyentuh— bahkan sampai memakai _Make Up._ Mana milik Ibu nya lagi.

"Hoy jidat! Untuk apa kau berdandan disaat tidak ada acara.." Sasori menegur adik perempuannya itu sambil menyandarkan bahu di dinding dekat pintu. Ia hanya iseng mengusik adiknya pinkishnya itu.

Mata Sakura terpejam, lalu kembali terbuka bersama dengan hembusan nafasnya. Lelaki itu.. dia menganganggu saja. Dasar cowok kepo! "Bukan urusanmu! Pergi sana!" Ia menatap sang kakak dengan mata memicing. Tajam sekali.

"Wow wow.." Sasori berdecak. Galak sekali adiknya itu. Pantas saja dia belum memiliki kekasih sampai saat ini. Kalaupun ada yang menyukainya, dia pasti menolak secara kasar dengan cara menghajarnya hingga jera. Tapi, dibalik itu semua, perlu diketahui satu hal. Saat ini Sakura sedang dalam tahap perubahan diri untuk seseorang. Pemuda dingin yang setiap malam mengganggu tidurnya.

"Apa perlu aku hajar dulu wajahmu yang imut itu agar kau cepat beranjak dari sana?" Sakura bercacak pinggang dengan gaya angkuh. Sasori gemar sekali mengganggunya, terutama membuatnya marah.

Sasori mengangkat tangan dan membentuk dua jarinya menjadi _piece_ "Baiklah, aku pergi." Tersenyum lebar, kemudian ia lekas membuka langkah. Baru satu langkah, tiba-tiba ia kembali melihat ke dalam kamar. "Kau cantik saat mengenakan gaun itu, tap—"

"PERGI!" Sakura melempar bantal pada Sasori.

"Uwooo!" Lelaki bertampang baby face itu sontak terkejut, hingga membuatnya melompat. Ia lekas memacu langkah meninggalkan kamar Sakura. "Kau cantik, tapi sayang payudaramu rata!" Serunya dari kejauhan, kemudian melesat cepat ketika menyadari Sakura keluar.

"AWAS KAU...!" Sakura berdiri dimuka pintu dengan nafas terengah. Sialan sekali kakaknya itu. "Cih! Dasar pendek!" Ia kembali masuk, dan menutup pintu dengan cara membantingnya.

 **BLAMM!**

Tak lupa, kali ini Sakura menguncinya dari dalam agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karin tak bisa berhenti memerhatikan Sakura dari tempatnya berkumpul. Sorotnya menyiratkan kekaguman, namun juga cemburu. Atau lebih tepatnya _iri._ Bagaimana tidak _iri_ saat melihat musuhmu berpenampilan bak putri raja. Siapapun orangnya pasti akan marah bila penampilannya disaingi. apalagi yang menyaingi musuh dalam percintaan pula.

Yang membuat Karin _iri_ , Sakura datang ke acara pesta sekolah dengan penampilkan baru. Gadis gulali itu datang dengan mengenakan _dress_ hitam bermotif _kilat-kilat_ yang panjangnya hanya di atas lutut, tak bertali dan polos begitu saja hingga sedikit menampakan belahan dadanya yang berukuran tak biasa. Rambut merah mudanya yang sepanjang punggung disanggul tinggi, lalu dua anak rambut dengan gaya agak keriting menjuntai manis dibagian sisi wajahnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, bahwa malam ini Sakura Haruno— gadis yang selalu bernampilan sembarangan dengan gaya _apa adanya_ , malam ini terlihat paling memukau diantara banyaknya wanita cantik. Dia tampak sempurna di mata para lelaki.

" _Forehead,_ kau cantik sekali.." Ino tak bisa berhenti menyuarakan decak kagumnya terhadap Sakura. Bahkan para pria yang sudah memiliki pasangan tampak berat menarik tatapan jatuh cinta kepada Sakura, sampai membuat semua wanita yang ada di acara pesta menunjukan raut tak senang, terutama kepada Sakura. Meski sedikit _iri,_ tapi bukan berarti Ino mau memusuhi sahabat baiknya.

Sakura yang mendapat pujian beruntun dari teman-teman akrabnya tak kuasa untuk tak tersipu. Mereka berlebihan, tapi sial ia malah menyukai pujian tersebut.

"Hey! Hey! Coba lihat!"

Sakura tersentak, lalu menggerakan kepala untuk mengikuti kemana pandangan mata Ino, Tenten dan Shion tertuju. Kontan, ia langsung terpaku pada detik itu juga. Di sana, tepatnya di depan gerbang _KSHS_ terparkir sebuah mobil sedan bewarna hitam mengkilat yang baru beberapa menit tadi tiba.

Bukan! Bukan! Bukan mobil super mewah dan keren itu yang mampu menahan atensi kagum dari para wanita untuk tak berpaling, namun pemiliknya yang baru saja keluar. Pemuda kelewat tampan itu berjalan masuk dengan mengenakan setelan celana blazer dan jas hitam lalu kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya. Tak lupa, leher kokohnya tampak dililiti oleh dasi kupu-kupu yang juga bewarna hitam seperti celana dan jasnya.

Terlihat pas dan cocok sekali pria muda itu mengenakan pakaian elit tersebut. Tampannya menjadi luar biasa.

 **Tapp.. tapp!**

Tapak sepatu kulit dari pemuda itu menapaki lantai halaman sekolah yang dibentangi panjang oleh permadani karpet. Lihatlah, caranya melangkah memang tak biasa. _Dia_ pantas mendapat peringkat _pria berkarisma_ di sekolah mereka.

Sakura tak berkedip. Matanya terlalu fokus kepada _Dia. Dia_ yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian dari banyaknya pasang mata. Termasuk para wanita, dan para lelaki menatap _iri_ terhadapnya. _Dia_ terlihat sempurna, dan tampan. Rapi sebagai nilai tambahan.

"Astaga! Tampan sekali..." Ino berbinar. Shion dan Tenten tak kalah ramainya dari Ino. Sakura terdiam membatu. Gadis cantik itu terpesona dengan pemuda itu. Tak hanya dia, tapi juga wanita yang ada di acara pesta di sekolah. _Dia_ terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura POV**

"Nona, mau berdansa.." Pemuda pirang menawarkan diri kepadaku, yang seketika langsung diserobot duluan oleh Ino. Ia kaget, namun tak sempat protes di dekatku kala gadis yang memiliki rambut nyaris sewarna dengannya menarik lengannya dan menjauhkannya dariku yang melongo seketika.

"Hey Ino, apa-apaan kau.." Teman sekelasku itu memprotes. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu memang cerewet.

"Jangan mengganggunya, dia sudah ada yang punya!" Telingaku dapat mendengar kecaman Ino kepada pria muda bermata biru safir itu dengan kalimat tajam dan nada bertekan. Pria itu sweatdropp, dan pasrah ketika Ino menariknya sampai naik ke atas lantai dansa. Sahabat pirangku itu selalu saja bertindak semaunya.

Aku masih cengo, lalu kembali tersadar ketika tangan kokoh menyapaku. Tangan lebar itu terbentang di depanku, meminta sambutan lekas dariku. Aku segera mengangkat wajah, dan makin dibuat terkejut dua kali lipat saat mendapati wajah tampan tersaji manis dihadapanku.

Aku shock berat. Bagaimana tidak. Saat ini pria yang menawariku berdansa adalah _Dia. Dia_ yang berhasil mengacaukan fikiranku. _Dia_ yang mengusik tidurku setiap malam, dan _Dia_ yang bagaikan mahluk halus yang terus menghantiku setiap saat.

Saat ini lelaki tampan itu sedang menatapku dengan ekspresi tak biasa, dan aku tak buta untuk mengakui adanya tarikan tipis disudut bibirnya. Sangat tipis untuk dijelasi lebih dalam. _Dia_ memang pria pelit senyum dan irit kata.

"Tolong, izinkan aku.."

Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Melompat kegirangan sambil berteriak-teriak, atau diam dan tetap menunjukan sikap kalem lalu menyambut uluran tangan dari pria itu. Aku harus memilih bagian kedua, karena dengan cara itu bisa imageku terjaga.

Aku menarik nafas pelan, setelah itu menautkan tanganku dalam genggaman lebarnya. Hangat dan nyaman. Itulah yang aku rasakan ketika mendapat genggaman darinya. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya, yang pasti saat ini jantungku sedang berdegup kencang. Seperti mau melompat keluar dari rongganya.

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. _Dia_ membawaku naik ke lantai dansa, lalu melingkarkan tangannya dibagian pinggangku, sementara tangan kanannya yang kokoh memegang tangan kiriku, dan meluruskannya ke samping. Demi Tuhan, ini adalah kali pertamanya aku berdansa. Untunglah tidak kaku, karena sebelumnya Ino- _Pig_ sudah pernah mengajariku bagaimana cara berdansa. Hanya gugup yang saat ini aku rasakan. Mungkin karena berhadapan dengan orang yang berbeda lain dari Ino. Dan juga, _Dia_ pria yang aku cintai.

Tapi tetap saja aku harus berterimakasih banyak kepada sahabat _Gemuk_ -ku itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nafasku tertahan. Aroma selembut ini terlalu sayang bila diabaikan. Wangi maskulin ini terasa begitu lembut di indra penciuman, aku kesulitan melepas wangi _Perfume_ senyaman ini dari penciumanku, Terlalu nyaman. Kenapa semua kesempurnaan itu ada pada dirinya? Kenapa _Dia_ diciptakan? Dan kenapa pula aku harus jatuh cinta kepadanya. Pria yang baru beberapa bulan kukenal sebagai siswa pindahan dari kota _Myobokuzan._ Menurutku _Dia_ terlalu pendiam untuk diajak ngobrol.

"Kau berbeda dari yang pertama kukenal.."

Aku tersentak. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Percaya atau tidak. Setelah belasan menit berdansa, akhirnya _Dia_ membuka suara. Ini sulit dipercaya. Suara dingin itu terkesan menggelitik dalam pendengaranku. Harus diketahui, ini adalah yang kedua kalinya dia berbicara kepadaku.

Pertama _Dia_ menjadi siswa _KSHS,_ akulah orang pertama yang _Dia_ sapa. Walau itu sapaan cuek dan basa-basi hanya karena ingin meminjam buku. Tapi kali ini berbeda. _Dia_ mengajakku berbincang sambil bertatap muka dengan jarak dekat, walau aku harus mendongak karena ukuran badannya yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Harus diketaui, puncak kepalaku hanya mampu mencapai ujung dagunya. Tepat diujung dagingnya yang lancip itu.

Sudah kubilang. _Dia_ pria sempurna dengan segala kekurangan semua ada pada dirinya.

"Berbeda?" Aku menatap wajah tampannya dari bawah. Lihatlah, walau di amati dari sudut mana pun akan tetapi ketampanannya tidak pernah berkurang. _Dia_ selalu terlihat tampan.

Sial! _Dia_ tersenyum kepadaku. Ahh! Rasanya aku mau pingsan saat ini juga..

"Bagaimana bisa aku yang mengakuinya dengan jujur?" Suara dinginnya kembali terdengar. "Sementara kau membohongi orang dan dirimu sendiri.." Sungguh! Aku benar-benar mati kutu saat mendapat sindiran darinya. Well! Itu menyesakan hati. Tidak! Tidak! Bukan sesak seperti yang dikira, tetapi rasa sesak ini terasa dikarenakan hati yang sedang jatuh cinta. Aku sulit bernafas karena _Dia_ telah berhasil menggenggam jiwaku. Bahkan seluruhnya yang ada di dalam diriku.

"Semua karena alasan tertentu.." Aku menjawab ucapannya dengan lancar. "Aku melalukan hal yang tak kuinginkan untuk seseorang yang aku inginkan." _Dia_ sedikit merunduk ke arahku. "Aku harus melakukan hal yang tak kuinginkan menjadi kuinginkan agar aku bisa memiliki apa yang aku inginkan." Demi Tuhan.. bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal yang berkaitan dengan diriku kepada _Dia._ Sosok pria yang merubahku menjadi diri orang lain yang bahkan aku sendiri tak mengenalnya.

Aku tersentak kecil saat _Dia_ merapatkan tubuh depan kami. Aku lihat _Dia_ menyeringai, entah kenapa lututku jadi mati rasa begini. Aku meleleh melihat seringai sexy nya. Ya Tuhan, tolong beri aku kekuatan untuk menghadapi sosok tampan ini. Ohh! Tidak! _Dia_ mendekat! Apa yang akan _Dia_ lakukan? Kenapa tatapannya menajam. Ya ampun.. aku benar-benar takluk hanya sekali ditatap olehnya.

 _Dia_ menarikku, lalu membawaku turun. Aku tak bisa menolak, karena sesungguhnya inilah yang aku inginkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dia_ mengulanginya lagi. Mengecapi bibirku, melumat dan menggigitnya pelan, lalu kembali mengecap permukannya. Kurasakan bibirku sedikit membengkak, namun sialnya aku tidak ingin aktifitas nikmat ini berhenti dengan cepat. Aku masih ingin lebih lama lagi merasakan bibir manisnya, dan membalas setiap lumatan lembut yang _Dia_ berikan kepadaku.

Telapak lebar miliknya mencengkram pinggangku, dan tubuhku terasa sedikit sesak karena _Dia_ menghimpitku diantara kokohnya dinding tembok dan tubuhnya yang terasa hangat. Sial! Aku tak bisa menahan mulutku untuk tak meracau, ini terlalu nikmat untuk di tahan.

Mulutku penuh. Lidahnya memasuki ronggaku, dan berkeliaran di dalam sana. _Dia_ menulusuri barisan gigiku, lalu mengangkat lidahku untuk mengajaknya bertantangan. Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu, _Dia_ bisa sehebat ini menghanyutkanku dalam cumbuan pasti karena sebelumnya _Dia_ sudah pernah berciuman bibir dengan wanita lain sebelum aku. Ini tidak adil. _Dia_ mendapatkan _first kiss_ ku, tapi aku mendapat bekas sisa dari orang lain. Ini keterlaluan.

"Uuhmmh~"

Aku tak sengaja mengerang. Brengsek! Pria ini hebat sekali. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya berciuman. Rasa seperti mau meledak, dan darah tak berhenti mendidih. Tak bisa kubayangkan, seperti apa pekatnya merah di pipiku saat ini. Persetan dengan apapun! Saat ini aku hanya menginginkan _Dia._ Sangat menginginkan dirinya.

 _Dia_ __membaringkan diriku di atas meja _laboratorium,_ __lalu mengangkat kedua kakiku, dan tentunya aku bergerak gesit melingkarkan betisku disekeliling pinggangnya. Aku menyentuh kedua sisi wajahnya, dan leherku terangkat. Dapat kurasakan, telapak tangannya yang agak kasar itu mengelus pahaku sampai jauh ke atas. Sentuhannya menambah kesan eksotis dalam ciuman kami.

Kami larut dalam ciuman panjang, hingga pada akhirnya _Dia_ hendak menarik wajahnya dariku, namun aku lebih gesit mencegahnya agar tak menjauh. Aku bukan gadis munafik, karena itu aku tidak malu mengakui bahwa aku masih menginginkan dirinya. Bahkan menginginkan yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Aku ingin _Dia_ menuntaskan permainan tanggung ini, tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat _Dia_ berhasil melepaskan tautan bibir kami dengan lumatan lembut. Sungguh, aku memang tak menyadari bagaimana tadi _Dia_ melepaskan bibirnya dariku. Sudah kubilang. _Dia_ __terlalu lihai untuk di tandingi. Beginilah bila berani menantang orang yang sudah berpengalaman.

Aku menjilat bibir, lalu membuka kedua mataku yang setia terkatup selama dia menciumku. Pertama yang kulihat saat baru membuka mata adalah wajahnya. _Dia_ terlihat tampan dan sexy dengan bibir merah dan basah, jadi berkilat ketika diterjang cahaya. God! Aku jadi ingin mendekap pria sexy itu dalam pelukanku, dan menyerahkan segala yang aku punya kepadanya.

 _Dia_ bagaikan penyihir tampan yang berhasil menyihir hatiku. Menjadikan aku perempuan gila yang haus akan dirinya. Bak _Vampire_ yang haus dengan darah _Mate_ nya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Nona Haruno.."

Wajahku masih bersemu, dan aku tersenyum sambil menatapnya dengan sorot teduh. "Aku juga jatuh cinta padamu, Tuan Namikaze.." Aku mengelus pipinya. Terasa halus di tanganku. "Cintaku lebih dulu tumbuh sebelum cintamu." Kini aku mengusap bibirnya yang tipis dan kenyal itu menggunakan ibu jari. Hanya dengan menyentuhnya saja sudah membuat sentruman listrik mengaliri seluruh tubuhku. _Dia_ sangat luar biasa.

Naruto tersenyum, dan senyumnya kali ini merekah sampai menampakan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. "Nona, izinkan aku menjadikan dirimu milikku seutuhnya.." Sial! Permintaan manisnya berhasil menggetarkan hatiku. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Bodohnya tubuhku bergerak sendiri, menarik tengkuk Naruto lalu meraub bibir eksotisnya dengan rakus.

Sudah kubilang. _Dia_ terlalu sexy untuk diabaikan

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pairingnya always NaruSaku lahh :D


End file.
